


The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: Too Repeatedly Hit A Carrot Dragon

by Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad



Series: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill [3]
Category: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill
Genre: Carrot - Freeform, Cooking, Food, Pink - Freeform, cow with carrots for legs, dragon - Freeform, eye mantlepieces, flan - Freeform, liquid, loaf of bread, neon brown, tree root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad/pseuds/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within which baking occurs and lemons are burnt as well as a large quantity of pink and neon green liquid moves around fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: Too Repeatedly Hit A Carrot Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyrusbarrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/gifts).



Strawberry Mineral Water woke to the smell of burning lemons, there was also a dense yellow fog in its bedroom which meant that it couldn't find its way to the bread cupboard.  
It hopped around blindly for half an hour until it finally found the bread cupboard. This cupboard was a large circular room, once the door was closed the walls were entirely covered in shelves. These shelves were jam packed with loafs of bread. On the 153rd shelf up was a neon brown loaf with Strawberry Mineral Water wanted quite badly. So it got out the extendible stepladder from its ear and started to climb in a hopping manor. After half an hour of slowly getting up the ladder it reached the neon brown loaf and hit it off the shelf to tumble to the floor which was quite a way below. Strawberry Mineral Water then jumped off the ladder and fell 153 steps to the floor.  
Once the door out of the massive room was open Strawberry Mineral Water took the bread over to the mantle peice and placed it over its photo of a cow with carrots for legs. Then pouring Its self a bowl of cheese dust it quickly ate this breakfast snack and headed out the door with the Fabled African Tree Root following close behind. It went up the hill to the well and, lobbing the Fabled African Tree Root in first, fell gracefully down the well. Once at the bottom it started to move a long the tunnel which was no longer covered in maggot goo but instead revealed the pretty purple crystals which lined the walls. It hopped along the large corridor till it got to the cave, and in the center of the cave lay the dragon slowly snoring.  
Strawberry Mineral Water hopped up to the Carrot Dragon and introduced its self politely before getting the Fabled African Tree Root and repeatedly wacking the dragon over the nose with it. The dragon didn't seem terribly impacted by the constant and unrelenting attack. So Strawberry Mineral Water took a hop back and got out its packed lunch consisting of two grape seeds and an iguana tail which it quickly ate and then, still hungry, went over to the food truck on the right hand side of the cave and got a triple deluxe maple bacon burger which was delicious and came with a free plastic bag toy. It then went back to hitting the carrot dragon with Fabled African Tree Root until the microwave pinged and it was time to take out the sausage plat which it then proceeded to attack the carrot dragon with.  
The carrot dragon was actually very severely allergic to sausage plats made in microwaves and so it got very itchy eyes and its eyelids started to puff up. The carrot dragon was now blinded and so Strawberry Mineral Water just hopped past it because the carrot dragon wasn't doing much about it.  
Strawberry Mineral Water once again got a glimpse of the milky red orb now floating in the entrance to a new corridor which it swiftly hopped towards in an attempt to catch the orb. This corridor was a long rectangle with angular corners and a large amount of hazard warnings, but Strawberry Mineral Water decided to ignore all these warnings and just carry on. The milky red orb its self was now out of sight but the glow could still be seen on the walls of the corridor. From the end of the corridor emanated smooth jazz which was quite a nice thing to hear in this mostly dark but still gloomy place. Strawberry Mineral Water started to hop faster so it could get to the end of the tunnel. It took a right, then a right, then a right, then a left and came to some stairs, going up the stairs it walked up the steps on the same floor creating an unfathomable anomaly which people would at some point have a reason for.  
Strawberry Mineral Water layed down on its camping mat that it had in its pocket in the middle of the corridor and tried to sleep. Instead of sleep it had a rather mad urge to bake so it got out the portable oven and work surface that it kept in its eyebrow for emergencies such as this. It baked three large flans and a pie made of garlic cloves as those were the only ingredients avaliable. Strawberry Mineral Water, with the urge to make no fulfilled, threw the flans down on the ground and rested the pie on a nearby cocktail umbrella and went to sleep.  
It woke up to a loud panting sound which startled Strawberry Mineral Water and caused it to hop up and surbery the corridor. The milky red glow was still at the end of the corridor and, packing up the oven and work surface, it hopped in the direction of the orb. When Strawberry Mineral Water made its way through the rather thin part of the corridor and around a tight kink it came to a large brightly coloured room with pipes going from floor to ceiling. In the center of the room was a bridge, it descided to hop over to it and see if it was safe to cross as the milky red orb was already on the other side of the large churning pink and neon green river that ran straight down the middle of the space. Right below the bridge was a massive whirlpool which was causing the liquid to move so rapidly. Strawberry Mineral Water decided to go and take a look and so went over to the bridge and loked underneath it. In the darkness of the center of the whirlpool a pair of red eyes could be seen. It turned out tgese eyes actually belonged to a shrubbery named Dale that had been stuck in that thing for five hours so far, the Dale quickly thanked Strawberry Mineral Water for saving him and troed to crawl off. But alas it was fruitless as Dale had already unintentionally rooted himself into the ground which caused him to become very angry and shivered with rage causing many a leaf to fall off his branches.  
Strawberry Mineral Water wanted a better look at what was at the bottom of the whirlpool and so tried to hang off the underside of the bridge and look in.

Bottles don't have arms.


End file.
